


Nicotine

by Yuri Altin (Sherly_Marshal)



Series: Drabble - Johnlock [15]
Category: Sherlock (TV), Sherlock Holmes - Arthur Conan Doyle
Genre: 221B Baker Street, Addiction, Cigarettes, Drabble, Drabble Collection, French Kissing, Kissing, M/M, Stuffing, Surprise Kissing
Language: Français
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-08-15
Updated: 2015-08-15
Packaged: 2018-04-14 20:22:15
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 95
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/4578642
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Sherly_Marshal/pseuds/Yuri%20Altin
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Sherlock veut fumer, sous le refus de John, il trouve une autre alternative pour combler son manque.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Nicotine

\- Cigarette, John !  
\- Toujours non.  
  
Sherlock, irrité, se tourna vers le blond assis a lire le journal. Nouvelle tactique ! Il s'approcha de John dans un grand silence, ce qui lui fit lever la tête, le regard questionneur.  
  
Le sociopathe arracha le journal et l'embrassa brutalement, venant chercher la langue du blond. Longtemps. De l'air... Manque... d'air ! John essaya de le repousser, mais Sherlock tenu. Merde !... De l'air ! Sherlock finit par reculer pour respirer, mais recommença aussitôt plusieurs fois dans des courts laps de temps.  
  
Soudainement, il partit, mais John plus envieux, le retenu. Sherlock ricana.  
  
\- Connard !


End file.
